


Knitwear

by Peldethrin



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mentions of Splinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Raph and his knitting.<br/>Raphael and one of the reasons he may knit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthdudette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/gifts).



Leo never knew when to shut up. He just had to bitch about Raph's attitude. So what if he was constantly grouchy, doesn't mean he had to constantly mention it. Raph was angrily knitting... again. Master Splinter was right, knitting was good for getting rid of his anger. The need for counting distracted him from what upset him, if he didn't continue to count his stitches the piece would be ruined, and Raph didn't want to waste the yarn Master Splinter had somehow procured.

Raphael sighed and finished his newest creation. A blue scarf. Even when enraged at his brother he was comforted by his influence. A light tapping drew his attention, Leo was standing in the doorway. He looked around Raph and counted the seven newest additions to Raphael's collection of knitwear, and sighed.

"You doing okay?"

Raph shrugged and looked down at the scarf he was holding. Leo came closer and moved a pink sweater over, plopped down next to his brother, and looked at him.

"What did I do?"

Raph looked up and gave a confused look. Leo chuckled and explained,

"You always make a blue scarf when I upset you."

Raph blinked at Leo and dumbly asked,

"You noticed that?"

Leo nodded. Raph stayed quiet and thought about what he had said.

"So are you going to tell me? Or do I have to force it out of you?"

Raphael snorted at Leo.

"As if you could!"

Leo grinned and snatched the scarf out of Raphael's hands, looped it around its owners neck as well as his own, and tugged. Leo had a lapful of Raph.  He wrapped his arms around the suprised turtle and squeezed.

"No! No cuddling!"

Leo chuckled and held on tighter. After a quick struggle Raph went limp. He burrowed closer after a moment. They sat and cuddled in silence before Leo Looked down at Raph.

"You gonna tell me what upset you?"

Smiling to himself Raphael answered,

"No. It doesn't matter."

The elder just sighed and kissed the top of his brother's head.


End file.
